Diesel
Images of raids on the homes of drug addicts; taking down her first big time bank robber; catching the famous 'faceless killer' where all images that filled her head. Hour after hour Hannah would fantasise about being the head of the police department, sitting in her fathers chair and receiving all praise and attention she wanted. To her being a cop was a dream, one that was so close to becoming true. Through the eighteen years she’s been alive Hannah had always wanted to be in the police fource and to make her father proud of her. "Hannah!" Shouted the teacher from across the room and the daydreaming brunet. “Will you pay attention in class!" He shouted again, silencing the class once more. Hannah snapped out of her daydreaming then stated her teacher dead in the eyes. “Sorry, it won’t happen again.” She huffed, never once breaking her gave. With a sight the teacher turned back to the bored and continued to wright. As he did so Hannah yawned and stared copying the notes from the bored; she was a grade A student, a real hard worker but she always found herself day dreaming. She was the kind of person who just took everything it, hardly had to even look at a text book to get 100% in a test. Needles to say she was smart and crafty; Hannah was sharp and was amazingly quick. Thoughts traits she loved, she had the brains of a detective but the skills of a real... The teacher glared at Hannah again, seeing she'd started to zone out. He was second away from ranting when Hannah's cellphone went off, playing 'my boy lollypop' through cheep speakers. This received giggles from the class as they saw Mister Jones go red with rage. “Hannah Davis, turn your phone of right now!” He demanded angrily. Without so much as a flinch Hannah picked up her bag, books and phone before leaving the class. “I’ll see myself to the principles office.” She groaned. The lesson was dull enough as is, and she knew she’d get kicked out anyways. Why wait when you can just leave. On closing the door to the class, she headed down the hall, sliding the unlock button on her phone to open, answering the call in the processes. "Hi Hannah, you having a good English lesson?" Chirped the girl on the other side of the phone. "I was until you called Megan." Hannah grumbled, rubbing her face. "Ok... What do you want? "Jay gave me a lift to collage this morning from his place and I was going to phone him but he's away from his cell' and I need to pick up my stuff." "So you went on a booty call to Jay's place and now want me to drive you back?" "Oh thank's for offering Hannah, meet me at the gates in ten. Love you lodes." Saying that she hung up. Hannah stop with her mobile to here ear for a moment, cursing her cousin under her breath before a sudden burst of static came from the phone. With a yelp she dropped her slick touch screen phone, cracking the front face of the item in the process. For a good long moment Hannah just stood, one hand still raised like she was holding the phone up to her ear still. “…Oh for christ sake.” She cursed, picking the thing up. Grumbling something about issuance she picks it up, but something caught her eye, well, more like felt something. Down the hall to her left she spotted a form, tall and male. As soon as she’s spotted it, the thing was gone, vanished like a mist. At that point she couldn’t give a care in the world about this ‘student’, late for class or not. All she wanted was to get water and get ride of the headache that she started to feel growing in the back of her head. Twelve minutes later and Hannah left the building, after popping into the principle's office, acting like butter wouldn’t melt. She’d constructed the most wonderful lie about how her Mother's brother had just lost his girlfriend in a car accident and how her mother had called to tell her about the whole thing. The lies kept on coming, and it was so well performed that she even managed to produce a few fake tears, making her story more believable. In the end the crusty old principle ended up giving her the next day of collage to deal with her family matters. "Where have you been!" Megan shouted across the car park stacked to the west of the collage. "Where do you think, my teacher was having a go at me, daydreaming in class followed me leaving lesson to answer my phone." Retuned Hannah. Lying didn’t work on Megan, so why bother? "If you hadn't called me then you wouldn't had have to wait as long." "Whatever cruz, just drive to make up for lost time." "Do you really need it that much?" The brunet laughed, unlocking her car. "Ha-ha, so funny... Just drive will you." Instead of just heading home after dropping Megan off, Hannah chose to stick around a little, mostly to annoy her cozen, but to also play video games. She had to hand it to Jay, he had one sweet range of games. It was imposable to resist. Hours of slasher games passed until Hannah finally notices it was late, past her curfew late. Wishing everyone a good night and cracking a bad joke about safe sex and ran out the apartment and to her car. In second Hannah was on the road, hoping her mother hadn’t missed her to much. Hannah was often one to get into trouble, like when she got a tattoo on her forearm, ‘Live 4 A Ride’; then the time she skipped a weeks worth of collage or when she had a house part that went on all weekend, trashing her home in the processes. “I'm so grounded after this." The teen chuckled, heading down a slip road out of the city and into the country side. She continued to drive like a mad man, more out of pleasure than worry, until something caught her eye. For a split second she saw someone standing by the road. Just as she’d spotted the form, she lost sight of it again, just like in collage before. Hannah turned her head back. The moment she took her eyes off the road something ran, or appeared in front of the car. Running someone over would just be a pain to deal with, so she slammed the breaks. Skidding to avoid it. The car didn’t respond, it just sped up, turning right for a ditch by the road side. Hannah flipped the car, complicates to the quality of the road and her own attempts to avoid hitting whatever jumped in front of her car. The sound of blaring static from the radio that jared on in the crash, rang through the teens head. She always hated pop music, but it was even worse played at full volume. Her car was on it’s roof, half sunk into a ditch, while she sat upside down in the drives set, still strapped in. Blood was coming from a cut on her forehead, her head spans with noise and she couldn’t find the right actions to free herself or to turn the damn radio off. Shapes moved before her but none seemed to notice her, they just moved away, leaving her with the static, still ringing in her ears. Through she tried to resist her eye lids grew heave again and she blacked out. When she finally awoke the next day Hannah found herself strapped up to an IV, her arm in a cast and her skin dotted with sticks and bandages. Groggily she forced her eyes open, looking about the sterile looking medical ward. It was small, one person room, the kind of room only the most wealthy clients can afford. Still taking in the feel of the place Hannah’s eyes fell on her mother who was sobbing with her head against the bed. She was crying for her baby to be ok. Strangely, Hannah didn’t feel anything for her mothers sadness, but, to humor her, she shifted, disturbing her. Suddenly Misses Davis notices her Daughter was awake. “Hannah! Hannah, my baby, what happened!?" Cried Hannah’s mother the moment she saw her daughters eyes where open. Shaking and sobbing she embraced her child, holding her as close as she could. "Oh honey, what happened to you?" Hannah groaned, her head still buzzing with the faded sound of static. “... Think I hit something…“ "... No sweetie, you just crashed your car on the highway, you caused one hell of a traffic jam.” Her mother smiled, almost proud. "What?" Hannah groaned. "I was on the slip road though the woods, not-" "Hush sweetie, your just concussed. No one was hurt... apart from you and the car." She chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Hannah laughed with her for a bit before looking around the medical ward. "Um, mum... Where's dad?" Thoughts words alone made the background ringing grow in volume, making her wince. There was one person in the world she wanted to make proud, and that was her father. Ever since she was little her dad never once praised her, held her hand, it was almost like he was scared of her. "... Your father is working, he sends his love though." "Working again... To busy to see his daughter in hospital..." "Hannah!" Her mother snapped. "Don't talk about your father like that, you know he's got a lot of work on at the moment." "... Whatever." Hannah grumble, putting one hand over her throbbing head. "....I'm just gong back to sleep." She didn’t want a confrontation at the point and instead just wanted to sit, resting. Misses Davis sighed and put her hands over Hannah’s. “Baby, what’s wrong, I can tell somethings eating you…” Hannah didn’t respond with anything other than a small smile that faded back to nothing in a matter of seconds. Some time passed before Mrs. Davis left her daughter to rest. Even though being stuck in bed sucked and the stickers hurt like hell, it was nice spending time with her mother, just talking and relaxing. She still missed her dad, it didn't feel right to not have him around, what could have been so important that he didn't bother showing up to see her? Putting the thoughts to the back of her head she gazed out the window; it was already evening. Moonlight illuminated the forrest visible from the hospital's bright windows. The building itself was a new build, making it a shining example of what a hospital should look like; well maintained grounds, clean rooms, kind staff, the works. It was a nice environment. Smiling at the tranquil view, Hannah rested in the bed. She was probably able to leave already but her parents had the money and her parents did like the house to themselves, she knew that she’d get shouted at by her dad for distorting the car and being out so late. Hannah smirked; “or maybe I can shout at him instead.” Happy thoughts started to pass though her head, the static now faded, until she spotted something in the trees. It was hard to make out but it looked like someone sitting high in the trees, no, more like they where part of the trees. Slowly she started to make out long, thin, pale arm; a white head but no visible fetchers; a skinny but elongated frame of a body, dressed in black. Hannah could feel her heart race, it was that thing she'd seen by the road side, the thing that caused her crash. Her head started to throb, it became hard to see; she wanted to- It was late morning when Hannah was released from hospital, lunch time when she arrives home to be meet her friends and family, who'd come with cake, balloons and other get well gifts of the like. Though it was nice to be fussed over her head was still throbbing, ever since she woke up she'd had a migraine. She played it off as nothing more than being after shock from the crash and headed up to her room. Her guests didn’t mind, why would they? She had the right to be ill after all. "Hay everyone." Hannah typed into her little chat room for the fans of the strange and dark. "Hay girl, where have you been?" Responded another, the only other person online at that point. “Sorry, had to deal with some stuff.” She lied. By this point she was sick of being fussed over, now was just some time for herself. “Hay, I was wondering, you ever heard about a faceless guy, all white and skinny.” ".... No, why do you ask?" "No reason, just a friend said she knew a film with on in and-" Hannah went on a bit, not knowing what to say. She knew she’d sound like a mad person if she just said she’d gotten into a car crash after seeing a faceless… thing, that she though was following her. “I thought it sounded cool, wanted to watch it at some point.” "I know a few cult films like that, but never bothered watching them. You should be able to get them on eBay; want me to send a link?" The fellow chatter asked, not really knowing what Hannah was on about. "No, it's fine, I can find them myself." On pressing enter she closed her laptop the started to gave out the window. “Well done Hannah, you really are as mad as the other kids say you are” She chuckled, almost proud; "… Next thing you’ll know you’ll be locked up in a loony bin… Rocking back and forth… Singing songs like a lunatic… ‘Ten green bottles standing on a wall, ten green bottles standing on a wall and if one if thoughts green bottles should ever fall... They'll be nine green bottles standing on the wall'..." A sudden crash snapped Hannah out of her singing. Warm blood covered her hand, staining her carpet. Without thinking she'd went to pick up a little clay pot onto the floor; the new shards had sliced her hand open. "Fuck!" Hannah cursed while grasping her bleeding hand. "What the hell, how did I even!?" Puzzlers she tried to pick the bits of pot up and thrown them in the bin in her little on sweet. Picking the last bit up she turned back to the bathroom, throwing the chucks of old clay into the bin before starting to wash the blood off her hand. That was when she saw it, that faceless thing. It was bent over, so it could fit its whole body in the room. Long spindle-like hands made their way up Hannah’s back like an ungodly chill. She had no time to fight back before her vision bladed into nothing more that a dark void. Slowly Hannah started to feel again, feel more than just head throbbing head. Something warm and liquid dripped off her hands, it felt thick, and there was a lot of it. A smell like rust and bleach started to come to her. Almost like a puppet Hannah felt herself kneel and pick something heavy up with both hands, almost like a container of liquid. Her suspicions where correct as she spilt the content about her, it was a lipid, and a bad smelling one, but she knew it. Gasoline? Next her hearing returned, then taste, and finally vision. Freedom of speech and movement where still not with her, but now she could see what she was doing; socking a bloody mound with heavy gasoline, Diesel. 'Was it human? It looks human..’ Hannah questions herself. Most people wold have screamed or vomited, but Hannah didn’t, this was fascinating. She felt her heart pump head in her chest and a grin speed over her lips. “It feels good.” As soon as she was able to talk she did, nothing more than a proud whisper. Yanking her arms back into her control she dropped the canister into the mound then kneeled, lifting the forms head up with her blood stained arms. Her cold green eyes met with the empty sockets of the males. “Hello Jay, didn’t expect to see you here~” Hannah felt her smile grow more, the adrenalin pumping around her whole body. Breaking her gave she looked about the space she found herself in, it looked like Jay’s apartment. “Light..where’s his lighter.” She pondered before skipping over to his ashtray, it was easy to fine since he loved the small of cigaret smoke, it was so gritty. It felt like burring the evidence would be the nest step. Flicking the lighter on she through it at the diesel soaked body, causing it to burst into red hot flames. Hannah’s eyes widened at the sight, god, it felt good! Slowly she became aware of something watching her. “… Did you enjoy the show?” Hannah smirked, looking back at the white faced thing that sat behind her, resting in Jay’s arm chair. At nine the next day Hannah’s mother came in with breakfast, waking her sleeping daughter. “Morning Honey.” She smiled, sitting next to her daughter in bed. “Sleep well?” Hannah groaned, her head throbbing again. “Ya…” Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. “Had a great dream.” She mused, taking the tray of breakfast food from her mothers hands. French toast with bacon and syrup, a dish she loved to hell. Her mother just smiled sadly for a while before letting out a depressed sigh. “Honey.. I have some bad news.. Jay, Megan’s boyfriend’s, was killed last night in a house fire and your cousin is-” Teats where starting to form in her eyes, stoping her from being able to go on. Hannah continued to eat her breakfast, thinking the most brilliant thoughts to herself. “Oh, that sucks.” She said with no empathy, finishing off her last strip of bacon. Just nodding Hannah’s mother stood and left the room quickly, clearly going off to cry about the whole event or something as weak as that. Finishing her breakfast Hannah tore her eyes off the door then looked down at her empty plate, then to her hands. “So..that was no dream?” She questioned, pulling herself out of bed. Her arm still hurt from the break in it, but she hardly cared, it didn’t stop her last night, and it wasn’t gonna stop her now. Picking up the knife from her breakfast plate, she started to cut though the plaster of the cast, splitting it open. “Still a little tender and stiff.” She grumbled, putting her arm in her pocket to rest her weak bones. “Wonder if… that feeling will come back…” Her eyes drifted to the now opened window. “Well?” Her voice darkened as she saw the faceless monster looking in though the window. The space where its mouth should be stretched ad if it was smiling at her with a dark grin. Slowly it crawled though the window, sitting proudly down on the bed. Hannah smiled back at it, then picked up some cloths, skinny genes, and a red sleeveless top. “Can’t do it in the day time though.. and I need to pick the right person to..” Hannah’s head started to hurt again, her migraine coming back as the soft static started up again. It was becoming clear that the static was caused by the faceless thing, but, it wasn’t playing in her head after Jay died? Huffing a laugh she turned and headed for her bathroom, getting ready for her day out. She made note of some specks of blood being present in the sink and in the shower. Evening came with no incident; Hannah just went collected some things from the garage. Happily she picked out some things for herself, she needed an outfit for her performance after all. So far, she’d burnt the body of her victim with diesel, sounded like a good nickname to, ‘Diesel, the killer’. She chuckled, remembering a stupid creepy paster she’d found with a charter in dubbed with the title ’the killer’. Maybe she’d just stick with ‘Diesel’. Hannah’s second love in life was cars, mostly larger verticals. “Oh, I should so make that to be my thing!” She mused, pulling a blue boiler suite off its dusty shelf. Other than the car she recked a few days back her family owned four others, all of which she loved to tinker and mess with. A puzzle like her cars was always something that got her heart racing. One of the reasons being cop appealed to her was because she could break speeding laws… Thinking about it now that was the only think she like about bing a cop, the ability to get away with anything just because you had a shiny badge. Daddy did it after all, he got lots of money from allowing dugs to be bought and sold on his patch, and he covered there backs just so he could get his sweaty hands on big cash bonuses. Mother was so blind to it, like she’d be blind to this. Hannah laughed to herself, taking a spray painters mask out of her took kit, after all, she needed to hide her identify. “Oh daddy, you’ll be proud of me now.” Grinning she puller her a heavy iron pipe out from behind a table, then a tank of diesel. “Now you’ll have to pay attention to me, Daddy.” She laughed, taking her jeans off to switch them out for her boiler suite and pulling the painting mask on. That she was going to have fun, lots of fun this evening. Diesel, it won’t burn was fast, but it would still burn and that was all that mattered, it just needed to burn. By this point Hannah was hysterical, nothing would stop her bloody hands from seeking out to kill again, it was just to addictive. Laughing as she kicked he door of the lonely family home open. Instinctively she started to dose the floor with the liquid; something about her actual felt like she was being controlled, like a puppet on a string, she even had the grin to match, but it just felt to good! “Come out come out wherever you are!“ Hannah garbled, wobbling back and forth. Dropping the canister of diesel as she gripped her iron bar and slammed it into one of the images off the wall, letting it smash. “Wake up cousin, you wanna be with Jay don’t ya!?“ She laughed again, turning into the living room to meet her stunned uncial. Being quiet would no longer work, but why would she wanna be quiet? This was all past of the thrill in the hunt. “Hannah, what in hells name are you doing here, and why are you talking about Jay like that!?” He shouted, getting quickly to his feet, but slowly started to notices something about her niece. “Hannah..what’s wrong with you?” Hannah simply ginned under her face mask, already dotted with blood as she gripped the pole in both hands. “Please, call me Diesel, that name’s one I like.” Jumping over the sofa with one stride to met his gaze with her own soulless, green eyes. Taking no time to hesitate or allow him to fight back she slammed the pole into the right side of his head, just hard enough to incapacitate him. His head bleeding front he open wound and spinning form impact he staged to one side, collapsing to all fours. Making an attempt to speak he just shuddered and garbled nonsense. “What’s wrong? This show to much for your silly little head to handle?” She giggled, stamping on the back of his head, sending his face down against the wooden floor boards. “Ant always said you where a stupid man, right up until she left you, so manny years ago.” Again she stamped hard on the back of his head. “But you did nothing, just ideally sat back and let your world fall apart, much like how daddy does. Though daddy is only your bother in law you may as well be related by blood, you are both stupid and lazy, blind to the people around you.” Again she stamped, this time her foot slipping though his skull, covering her boots with blood and grey matter, but she didn’t once stop. “I’d kill daddy, but you’re the closets I’ll get to him, since he’s more important alive than you are. You are useless, just a useless hunk of meat!” With a final stamp Hannah felt her for against the wooden floor. “…Darn, didn’t get to finish my speech, what a horrible shame.. guess I’m not cut out for monologging.” Simply sighing she went back to the hall, stepping blood and brain into the carpet as she headed up the stares. The static was now raging inside her brain, telling her she needed to do more for the monster now pulling the strings. Though she hated to follow orders, this man, this slender man had shows her this crimson and beautiful world, so she owed him one or two more favours. Turning on her heals happily she headed for the bedroom she knew she could find her uncials new girlfriend in, the one she so happily lied about before. She wouldn’t die in a car crash, but this would have to do. The door was locked, but no problem, all she needed to do was kick it in. Wood splintered and cracked as the door burst from it’s bolts. The woman cowering behind the door screamed, scrambling away from Hannah just on seeing her at the door, Freddy Cruger style. “Hi honey.” Hanna beamed, pushing the door away. “Do you remember me? I’m Hannah, Stan’s Niece, but you can call me Diesel. Oh, and before you ask, Stan’s brains are staining the carpet, so don’t expect him to help any time soon.” She giggled, picking up a splinter of wood. “Why…why are you doing this!?” Cried the terrified woman, backing up into her corner or the room. “Why? Why because it’s a thrill, not boring like normal life, and it’s so.. so free.” Giggled the teen as she grabbed the woman, throwing the woman onto the bed before pinning her down. By this point the static blared even loaded in Hannah’s ears. Grinning widely under her mask she drove the wooden stake into the woman’s neck. “I always hated the sound of your voice, it was such a hight pitched mess. Now, this way, I can silence you, silence that squeaky hight pitched mess of a voice you have.” Now with both hands she grabbed the wooden stake and twisted in the woman’s neck. Blood erupted from out the woman’s Botox filled lips. Strength left her almost instantly, breathing became imposable and her brain started to starve of oxygen. With a smirk Hannah pulled the stake out of her neck before driving it into the woman’s mouth, breaking her skinny jaw open. More blood spilled out of her woman’s mouth, covering Hannah’s hands as she started to breath heavily, laughing and twisting the stake around. Again she pulled the stake out, this time aiming for the woman’s lifeless eyes. Blood socked and hysteric with laughter she picked up her pipe before going to her cousins room. The static was starting to fade, but she wanted this kill so much more than she wanted the other, to kill the one person she called ‘friend’ would just be to good! She opened the door, only to have her heart sink. Sitting on the bed in a proud fashion was the slender man. He was browsing the family photographs her cousin owned before he turned to face Hannah, the same impassable smile pulling itself into the void where its mouth should have been. “Where is she!?” Hannah demanded, glaring at the thing that made her whole night posable. The man didn’t respond with words, he simply pointed to the open window. Before Hannah had a chance to run out the room and find her prize kill she faceless form stretched out an arm, grabbing her with his elongated hands, dragging her back. “Hay! Let me go!” Hannah screamed, trying to break free of his grasp only to have it tighten around her. She could feel her ribs getting to the point that they’d break and it became close to imposable to breath. Though Hannah wasn’t facing him directly she could sense him stand, bent as to now hit his head, then retch out a hand, pressing a free, clawed fingers against her back. Her cloths easily ripped under his pressure, and her skin started to bleed, straining her pale skin. Screaming and kicking she tried to break free, but simply couldn’t, she could feel him trace a huge circle onto her back, then cross it. It was of kin to how a child marks his or her toy to show the other kids that toy was their property. Hannah realised then, she was no longer going to be her own person, she’d be someone else’s, nothing more than a toy. Kicking she started to feel the static fill her head again, and her vision burred. But why fight? This would allow her to do so much more, this was her shiny badge to allowing her to breaking all the rules in the book. Grinning she slowly allowed herself to black out, awaiting the brilliant stages to follow. Category:Update Categories